Lovebug: A Nelena Songfic
by Taylaa
Summary: Ahw heck! I'm in love with her. Nick Gray's point of view. Just read it please. :


**_

* * *

_**

LOVEBUG

**A Nelena SongFic**

**Starring:**

**Selena Gomez**

**As**

**Selena Russo**

**Nick Jonas**

**As**

**Nick Gray**

**Mini Casting:**

**Miley Cyrus**

**As**

**Miley Montana**

**Denise Jonas**

**As**

**Denise Gray**

**And that's it(=**

**ENJOY EVERYONE(=**

_Nick's P.O.V(=_

* * *

Called her for the first time yesterday

Finally found the missing' part of me

Felt so close, but you were far away

Left me without anything to say

* * *

I finally called her yesterday. Selena Marie Russo. The girl I fell for. I had felt like there was a piece missing when Miley left me. But when I called her I felt whole again. And I know it was a simple phone call but I've fallen so hard.

"_it's cool we're just friendddddds," Selena looked down at her phone. Nick!!!!!!!!! "Hello?!" She answered, delighted he had called. "Hey Selena. I miss you. It's been a few days and we used to see each other often. I know that you're across the country, but hearing you makes me feel so close to you." He said, being extremely mushy. "Ahw, Nicholas. That's so sweet!"_

As soon as she hung up my mom came in.

"_Sweetie, it's time for dinner," My mom said. "uh-huh," he said._

She left me breathless. I couldn't talk that whole dinner. God, I wish I could be with her!

* * *

Now I'm speechless

Over the edge, I'm just breathless

I never thought that I'd catch this

Lovebug again

Hopeless

Head over heels in the moment

I never thought that I'd get hit

by this lovebug again

* * *

Now, I'm speechless. I can't speak when I think about her never mind when I see her. She's pushed me over the edge. I was never like this with Miley. She leaves me completely breathless. I don't realize it until; I start breathing normally again. "woahh," I say. I never thought I'd like someone after Miley. I'm hopeless, a goner, a failure. I'm head over heels in love with her. "Did I just say love?!" I never thought I'd be able to like someone as much as I like Selena. But the lovebug came and bit me!

* * *

I can't get your smile out of my mind

I think about your eyes all the time

Beautiful but you don't even try

Modesty is just so hard to find

* * *

I see her gorgeous smile 24/7 in my mind. And her eyes, those big chocolate brown eyes. They make me melt. I know, m, Nicholas jerry gray, international rock star, melting?! She's so beautiful and she doesn't even mean to. And she won't admit it.

_She was wearing sweatpants and Nick's Elvis Costello shirt. "Nicholas, what's wrong?" she asked, her voice filled with concern. "You're just so beautiful Selena!" Nick replied, loving everything about her. "Oh, no I'm not. You're just saying that. I mean, look at me!" She said, blushing. _

* * *

Now I'm speechless

Over the edge

I'm just breathless

I never thought that I'd catch thisLovebug again

Hopeless

Head over heels in the moment

I never thought that I'd get hit

by this lovebug again

* * *

We just got off the phone again. I can't speak. It's been almost a half hour. I'm over the edge. She did this to me. I'm breathless. I can't breath steady. I didn't think I'd like her. I just thought we'd be close friends. I'm a goner, I like her too much. I'm never going to get over her. I'm so head over heels for her. Every time I see her. I never thought I'd get bitten by the lovebug.

* * *

Kissed her for the first time yesterday

Everything I wished that it would be

Suddenly I forgot how to speak

Hopeless, breathless, baby can't you see?

* * *

We kissed yesterday. And it was everything I had hoped for and more.

"_Selena, I like you." he said. "I like you too, Nicholas." she replied. They both leaned in and kissed. Sparks flew. He shivered. A girl had made Nick Gray shiver. It's crazy. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her in closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Nick was surprised but smiled on her lips._

I pulled back and couldn't speak. It didn't seem she could either. We just stood there grinning at each other. I was hopeless and breathless. Was she blind enough to not notice until this very second?

* * *

Now I'm speechless

Over the edge

I'm just breathless

I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again

Now I'm hopeless,

Head over heels in the moment

I never thought that I'd get hit

by this lovebug again

Oh, lovebug again.

* * *

I'm speechless, over-the-edge, breathless. This lovebug is back! I'm hopeless, head-over-heels in love. "LOVE?! I am in love. I, Nicholas Jerry gray, admit that I am head over heels in love with Selena Marie Russo!" And as much as I never would think I'd love her, I got hit by the lovebug. Oh, that love bug.

* * *

This si my second one(=

Hope you liked it


End file.
